


The Plan

by ungodlyprophet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut, Winchesters Half Sister, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungodlyprophet/pseuds/ungodlyprophet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, chin up cupcake. The brothers aren’t the only ones with solutions to the worlds greatest problems.” He paused and dropped his gaze from yours, “I have a plan that might work. I mean, depending on how you felt about it.” You could tell as soon as he dropped your gaze and his usual bubbly visage that there was either something very problematic about his plan, or something very risky about it that you were sure to disagree with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Misplaced Trust and Golden Archangels

I’m not always out at night, but when I am… The popular meme was strangely the first thing to run through your head as you found yourself huddled uncomfortably between a dumpster and a wall in a dark alleyway. Well, you were never known for being witty, your last moments were certainly not going to be an exception to that fact.

Unfortunately any kind of classy reputation you might’ve had would also be destroyed when they found your body. Oh, you could see the headlines. Librarian found dead behind dumpster. That was excellent, exactly how you wanted to be found and remembered the next morning.

Maybe the guy who had been following you for the last ten minutes would change his mind. Maybe he was classier than the classic behind-the-dumpster murder.

Oh well, you thought as the steps began approaching where you were, could’ve been worse. Could’ve been in Vegas. The loud approach of someones heavy boots echoed throughout the small alley. Slowly getting closer and closer until a hooded figure peeked around the corner. A devilish grin the only thing that could be seen beyond the shadow covering his face. It was so unnatural. And not just because it was possibly the widest smile you had ever seen on any man woman or child. But because of how his teeth were. They were so sharp and so… well… they were so vampirish.

You didn’t scream, you simply looked at your attacker in horror. So. This was how it ended for you, huh? With some psychopath who’d watched Twilight too many times. It wasn’t often you looked at a potential serial killer and wanted to laugh. You were about to be killed by a guy who spent too much money on fake vampire teeth.

He seemed to almost snarl at you, opening his jaw further to reveal more of his gorgeous teeth to you, and you couldn’t even manage a scream. That was, until Edward Cullen’s head was suddenly at your feet. His body falling to the dank alleyway floor in front of you as a man with a killer rage pout stood poised behind him. Then you screamed, and of course staying true to your classy nature you passed out.

It took 2 long hours after you awoke in one of the grungier motels of your city with Mulder and Scully by your side to explain what exactly happened. Apparently the Edward-Wannabe was actually the real deal. So were most other things. Demons, werewolves, angels, heaven, hell. All of it existed and the two guys who happened to save you basically protected the general population from having to suffer through a psychological breakdown knowing those things were real. You, well, you weren’t so lucky, of course.

And because karma was one hundred percent on your side that evening, plus some off-topic mention of your deadbeat Dad. John Winchester. You happened to discover that the two ‘hunters’, as they called themselves, were your half-brothers. Sam and Dean Winchester. And dear old Dad who you loved to hate, was dead. Nice.

There was of course discussion of what to do next. Honestly, you just wanted to go home and drink-to-forget the whole experience away. The shorter one with the killer rage pout, Dean, wanted to take you to their ‘bunker’ for protection. Apparently the taller and much friendlier one, Sam, wanted to do the same, but you won him over with your ‘puppy-dog-eyes’ and desperate begging. So it was home for you and straight to the liquor cabinet. Unfortunately not even the highest quality vodka could wash away what you had learned that evening.

Two semi-normal weeks later filled with completely avoiding the mythology section of the library you worked at, and awkward confirmation texts that you were still living and breathing to your half-brothers. You found yourself in another difficult situation. Which involved an angel called Ambriel and her plot to get back at the Winchesters by using you and your easily misplaced trust to ‘pull a lever’ making a whole bunch of dead angels become undead. Thus jeopardising your life. Because another piece of information that you learned once the Winchester’s had taken you back to their bunker, was that heaven isn’t cool with bringing dead and semi-pissed off angels back from the dead.

Cut to present times, you sat on one of the cool wooden tables in the men of letters bunkers, drowning your sorrows into a large container of ice cream. Regretting ever trusting anyone at all. Ever.

Slowly you dug your spoon into the solid creamy substance, watching as the better part of the spoon disappeared before you pulled it back out again. Covered in nothing but a thin layer of semi-melted ice cream. You had spent the last hour practically making love to the container of sweet milky goodness and only now had your appetite been eaten up by your misplaced trust and lack of ability to escape the dark and murky Men of Letters bunker.

For the first few weeks it wasn’t so bad. Actually kind of neat. The place was huge, and it had all kinds of rooms for you to explore. Not to mention that, despite the strange arguments, your brothers were pretty cool guys. Naturally over time you just to bored and irritated. The rooms all seemed the same. The arguments became more and more annoying. And all the bad things outweighed the good. You couldn’t even go outside because you trusted some stupid person, who turned out to be some stupid friggen renegade angel who set heaven on your tail for something you didn’t even know you’d caused.

There was only one good thing left in your life, and it wasn’t the Ben and Jerry’s currently melting as you abused it with a slightly bent spoon.

One of the dead angels that you brought back to life by pulling the lever happened to be the archangel Gabriel. And he happened to be next on Heaven’s most wanted list after you, and of course he happened to use the Winchester’s bunker as a safe house. Much to their annoyance of course. Apparently there was some pretty crappy stuff between them in the past. So you didn’t blame them for having a bone to pick with the guy. But still, Gabriel was the only highlight of your shitty-shut-in life.

Not only did he have a particularly excellent sense of humour (macabre and ironic), but he was also incredibly sweet, and was happy to talk with you at great lengths on all topics. You would share stories and candies, and basically talk until you fell asleep or the Winchester’s cut in.

At first you saw him as a good friend. Which was all well and good, until you happened to go and develop more feelings for the golden haired bastard. Feelings which meant you wanted to start talking about how much you loved him to everyone and everything, and also do things to him. It wasn’t just his personality that was beautiful…

You hid these feelings of course. You weren’t exactly stupid. Gabriel was an archangel. You were a relation of the Winchester’s who, outside of the fact that Heaven wanted you very dead, didn’t really have anything that screamed impressive or archangel-worthy.

Still, you cherished your friendship with him, especially at times like the ones you were going through at that moment.

“You gonna eat that, cupcake?” The question echoed around the room and caused your head to perk up. The archangel the voice and question belonged to, now sat behind you on the table, looking over your shoulder. You smiled and shook your head.

“No. No I was waiting for one of the Brochester’s to come along and Mom me to death.” You laughed a bit bitterly and looked back to see Gabriel’s expression of total confusion. “Get your butt off the table _____! Stop playing with your food _____! Look happy, _____. It could be worse.”

Gabriel laughed, the sound made you smile, but it fell a bit flat on your face after a few seconds. Oh boy, even Gabriel couldn’t make you smile. Something must be incredibly wrong with you.

“Like the bros’ are any more hygienic.”

“True, I once saw Dean use the same knife he used to chop raw chicken with to chop vegetables.”

Gabriel looked surprised for a moment and you made a small shrug of your shoulders. There was a reason you made your own food or got Gabriel to make it for you.

“Dean eats vegetables?”

It wasn’t the answer you were expecting, but it was certainly exactly what you needed. As soon as the last words left his lips you started laughing. Bending over as the happiness you got from Gabriel’s sense of humour hit you like a train. He appeared to laugh as well, but was more focused on your reaction. Slowly you straightened up, grinning at him.

“I needed that.”

“What’s up sugar?”

You sighed lightly at his question and his face immediately seemed to drop. He knew what your problem was. It was depressing for you to be inside all of the time, it was the same for Gabriel, in fact. But he seemed to be able to cope better than you. You supposed it was the fact he was just grateful to be alive.

You looked to him with a slightly pained expression. “I just want to go outside again Gabriel. I mean… I know this is for my own safety and if I step foot outside I’ll have Heaven so far up my ass I’ll be spewing feathers.” You both chuckled at that, but quickly sobered. “I just need some kind of solution. Hell at this point I’d die just to see the sunlight.”

He nodded and placed a warm hand on your shoulder. Immediately you felt a small blush creep around the edges of your cheeks. Curses. Gabriel didn’t acknowledge this, but instead smiled sympathetically. “You and me both, sugar.”

You smiled a bit defeatedly. Surely there was some way of breaking you both out? You knew that your brothers were working on a plan but… well, they were busy with other things as well. Heaven was on their asses as well, and they had to work on either putting heavens-most-dead-gang six feet under again, or sorting their shit out (that went for both your brother, and the angels). You had basically unleashed a shitload of problems through some stupid naivety and mistrust. It was your fault, so why were you complaining?

Fuck that, you had reason to complain. You had reason to be pissed as fuck with the lack of solution. And you were allowed to be desperate as fuck to get out of the seventh circle of hell and away from everything within the four boring brick walls of the bunker. Well, except for the golden eyed archangel, of course…

“Hey, chin up cupcake. The brothers aren’t the only ones with solutions to the worlds greatest problems.” He paused and dropped his gaze from yours, "I have a plan that might work. I mean, depending on how you felt about it.” You could tell as soon as he dropped your gaze and his usual bubbly visage that there was either something very problematic about his plan, or something very risky about it that you were sure to disagree with.

You watched him as he turned away from you for a moment. One hand flew to the inside of his jackey, drawing out an old looking leather bound book. He dropped it on the table and got up. His usual Gabriel-ness was missing as he looked to you and then the book.

“Give it a read, and tell me what you think, _____.”

And with that, he disappeared with the loud flapping of wings. Presumably to his quarters deep within the bunker halls (he liked privacy, despite his friendly and nosy nature). You looked at the leather bound book with a slither of curiosity and also apprehension. What was in the book that made Gabriel so nervous? There was no title, so you picked it up and opened it.

The first page was listed several chapters with a brief summery below. At least, you assumed that was the layout. Along with the fragility of the books yellowed and worm-eaten pages, came what you assumed to be a dead and possibly archaic language. Translations were scrawled below these foreign words. Your heart skipped a beat when you finally read the first chapter title.

Chapter One - The Summary of Bonding within the Angelic Realms.


	2. Bonding and "I Love You"'s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were three stages to the bonding process. The first was simply consent, no frills attached. It was simply a matter of both parties saying yes; angels were all about consent after all. Part two was mating, well, according to the english scrawled beneath it ‘mating’ was a very loose translation. But it basically entailed sex, and lots of it. The reason behind this was to get the scent of your mate on you. And it usually involved wings. And finally third there was binding. Gabriel would bind his grace to your soul and vice versa.

As much as you would have liked to focus on the book Gabriel had given to you, and the drastic implications behind it, you found you couldn’t. After reading it cover to cover you planned on going straight to him with your answer.

_ This never happened. _

Gabriel had disappeared to the depths of the bunker after giving you the book. And honestly you were too afraid to go searching for him, afraid that when you finally got to him he would change his mind.

You wondered if he felt awkward about giving you the book. He had reason to, of course. But you actually didn’t mind the idea of bonding with Gabriel, even if it was just for your freedom and not for any other reasons. You figured that was the only implication behind his suggestion; to be free again.

Part of the rules dictated that Heaven never lay so much as a finger on any member of a bonded relationship. You didn’t know why that was a rule, but you didn’t care. It was a shot at freedom for the both of you. For you it meant that you would be tied to the archangel you loved, as one-sided as the relationship may have been.

None of that bothered you. And you doubted that it would bother Gabriel as well; he did suggest the idea after all. In fact the only time you were ever bothered was the main ritual. But that was more of a hot and bothered feeling.

There were three stages to the bonding process. The first was simply consent, no frills attached. It was simply a matter of both parties saying yes; angels were all about consent after all. Part two was mating, well, according to the english scrawled beneath it ‘mating’ was a very loose translation. But it basically entailed sex, and lots of it. The reason behind this was to get the scent of your mate on you. And it usually involved wings. And finally third there was binding. Gabriel would bind his grace to your soul and vice versa.

To say part two didn’t rile you up a little would have been a filthy lie. The idea was already one that often crossed your mind, only with far less heavily implications. You had feelings for the archangel, but you doubted he felt the same. For him this was simply a way of getting back outside and he probably thought you viewed it the exact same way.  _ Sigh. _

You spent a week thinking it over. And after you decided you were definitely on board for the idea, you made the walk to Gabriel’s room, hidden in the depths of the bunker.

The trek was a slow one for you, your stomach was tying in knots because of the fear of denial from Gabriel. Also, and although this was a petty concept to you, you were afraid he might judge you for being a virgin.

Sure, you’d spent some nights alone where you got curious, and you were no stranger to porn. So you didn’t have a fear of inadequacy but, this was Gabriel. The archangel-trickster you had learnt was pretty famous for wooing woman or making secret Casa Erotica films in his spare time. And that left you a little intimidated. The book had hinted at a lot of sex, and not to say you weren’t thrilled. But you felt as if you wouldn’t measure up to his prowess.

_ Still, if he turned you down you would have nothing to worry about. _

You approached the door that you were certain was Gabriel’s own. Judging from the quiet hum of music and the occasional turn of a page it was occupied. So you knocked three times on the door before announcing yourself. “Gabriel? It’s _____.”

There was a rustling sound and the music was shut off, before footsteps announced his approach. By reflex you stepped back, allowing space between the two of you. You could hear your heart thrumming in your ears and your face already beginning to heat up as the door creaked open. The archangel poked his head around the corner, looking you up and down before a small smile appeared on his face, it was nothing but a lame imitation of his usual, however.

“Hey, sweet-cheeks.” He greeted, tone still glazed in his usual cheer. He looked down, apparently noticing the book he had given you poking out of your oversized-jersey pocket - a clothing item you had ‘borrowed’ from the archangel himself. “You’ve thought over my offer.”

Gabriel sounded dejected, as if he hadn’t been expecting you to even consider it and you, of course, took it the wrong way, taking another step back with a disappointed frown on your face.  _ He’s changed his mind, of course… _

“Hey, hey! Where you going so fast, sugar?” He caught you by the wrist and tugged you forward, your eyes quickly found the floor in embarrassment.  _ Was he really going to drag this painful moment out longer? _

“I was gonna leave, I’m sorry I thought you…” You were cut off as two warm fingers found your chin, tugging your face up so you came eye to eye with Gabriel. His expression was so sincere and warm. Absolutely dappled in sunshine.  _ Oh, you were so gone for him, and yet all you would ever get was rejection. _

“You thought I didn’t want to go through with it anymore, huh?” Gabriel’s tone was soft but teasing, eyes glinting with an emotion you couldn’t place. You could tell he understood where the situation was at, while you remain clueless. “If you want to do this, sugar, then so do I. You don’t, well that means I’m gonna have to find another way to Houdini us out-“

_ You were no longer clueless. _

Gabriel’s words came to an abrupt halt as you took another step forward and leant in to kiss him. And you weren’t really sure why you did it instead of opting to interrupt his words with your little epiphany. You didn’t care either, this was a far better way to get him to shut up.

However, Gabriel didn’t respond straight away and you immediately went to pull back. Now afraid your move was far to forward for either of you to handle at such an early stage. But he didn’t let you, instead the hand previously tilting your chin up slid around to the back of your head. Threading through your hair and pulling you towards him with one sharp movement that you had no choice but to follow.

You could have collapsed. Sweet thin lips pressing against yours firmly before parting and taking yours along with them. This gave him the perfect opportunity to flick his tongue out against your bottom lip in a silent permission to go further. You hummed softly in the affirmative, and he pressed his tongue in further, just touching it against the edge of your own. Now Gabriel used the hand in your hair to pull you a little closer to him as your kiss deepened.

With Gabriel’s unoccupied hand now placed on your lower back he tugged you forward. You followed easily, stepping in and following the rest of his movements with not only your body but your mouth and tongue as well. Pressing your own tongue against his as he explored your mouth with an expertise you assumed was exclusive to holy beings.

In a swift movement you were pressed up against the now closed door. Gabriel’s mouth had been removed from yours and was now upon your neck. Only lightly nipping and kissing as you came to terms with what was happening.

_ Holy shit, you were going to bond with a fucking archangel _ .

And when the gravity of the situation  _ really  _ hit you, you decided that talking first and not later was the better way to go. Exactly how much beans you would spill was a bridge you would cross when you got to it, but it had to be approached now or you would soon be too far gone as Gabriel continued to dot your neck with sweet, nibbling kisses.

“Gabe. Gabriel, wait.” You requested in a short huff of air. When he didn’t respond, and continued to nibble at your ear you slowly wound your hands into his short honeyed hair and tugged lightly.

This time he drew back, a concerned look drawing over what had been a fairly lust driven look once he noticed how worried you looked. “I need to, I need to tell you a few things. Before we do this.”

He nodded and a ghost of a smile tugged at his lips. “Yeah, well. I still have to get your consent first, honey. But please, by all means, tell me your terms and conditions.” As he spoke, he took a step back, respectfully giving you the space you needed to get a clear head.

However, you couldn’t help but notice a bulge beginning to grow in his pants.  _ You had best make this quick. _

“I give consent.” He looked oddly relieved at that. You hoped your next words wouldn’t crush the small smile on his face. “I… I’m a virgin.”

You looked away after you spoke, but you certainly didn’t miss the small chuckle from Gabriel.

_ Surely, surely he wouldn't shame you for that. _

“Honey, I’m an archangel. I know.” He spoke with his usual ‘ _ know-it-all _ ’ tone You looked up at him with furrowed brows before making a face at him, as if to say ‘ _ you dirty bastard _ ’. You both let out relieved laughs.

“But if you’re worried that’s gonna affect anything on our metaphorical second base, you clearly don’t know me well enough honey.” Gabriel winked at you, and suddenly everything felt comfortable and playful again.

“Well, I’m about to.” You said in a playfully sultry tone, he simply raised an equally as suggestive eyebrow.

“You know that, bonding with me means I’ll be the one and only lay you can ever get, right sugar? Not that that’s disappointing but…” Gabriel trailed off, looking at you side-on. You didn’t remember reading that bit.

But it made sense. Sleeping with others, no matter if all parties consented would, in the eyes of Heaven, be breaking your bond. Putting you back into danger, again.

Not that you cared. If Gabriel was the only person you ever got to have sex with then  _ so be it. _

“That’s fine.” You probably sounded a bit too eager. Gabriel didn’t make a comment on that though, Instead he took a step closer to you.

“So, sugar. Is that all you have to say before we begin?” He asked cautiously, and yet with defined purpose that screamed ‘ _ if this is it I’m jumping you here and now’ _ . You nodded, and that was apparently all he needed.

The archangel was on you in a second. Back to teasing your mouth with his tongue as his hands already began working on your jersey zipper; winding it down quickly before tugging the garment off of your shoulders. It hit the floor with a dull thud, leaving you in your usual attire of a singlet and some comfortable leggings.

You didn’t exactly see the need to get dressed up for the occasion, and it was not a decision you regretted.

While Gabriel continued to kiss you and begin trailing his hands around the bottom edge of your singlet, you began working on his clothing. As it was, it was minimal compared to what he usually wore. Simply a pair of dark wash jeans and a much loved burgundy shirt, the latter of which you began to unbutton with clumsy fingers.

Gabriel took care of this shortly after you had undone the second button. The fabric disappeared from your grip and you gladly took the opportunity to run your hands over his hot skin.

After that, Gabriel was already tugging your singlet off of you, leaving your upper half just as bare as his own. And with the heated press of skin against skin, you knew you were already well on your way to complete arousal.

Just as the archangels pants were about to become your next project he dropped down very suddenly, causing you to gasp and watch his actions intently. He tugged both your leggings and panties down in one swift movement.

Everything had happened so suddenly, and really you would never be prepared for this moment. But it was happening right now.

Gabriel grinned up at you with a wolfish expression as he placed a very chaste kiss against your thigh, before slowly using two large hands to spread your legs.

At first you felt a little shy, and were very tempted to close your legs despite instinct telling you otherwise. You were surprised that his immediate thought was to go for oral,  _ maybe he wanted this as much as you did? _

No, you had read the book Gabriel gave you. This was just a matter of scent. Nothing more, nothing less.

During your distraction Gabriel had moved his head forwards, licking a stripe up your sex. Despite how small the action you found your head hitting the wall in surprise. Gabriel pulled back and chuckled at your reaction, but it wasn’t long before his head was buried between your legs, giving you explicit amounts of pleasure that had you moaning and clawing at the wall behind you.

He didn’t hold back, tongue delving through your folds, licking every single area of skin he could find. The continuos movements of his head caused his aristocratic nose to brush against your clitoris every now and then. This doubled the sensations you felt already as the archangel licked and sucked about your sex.

You certainly made some noises you were not proud of, long groans of satisfaction followed by the occasional pitchy squeak whenever the archangels nose brushed against your sensitive nub. Gabriel seemed to enjoy those sounds and soon you found that his attention was focused on your clit. His lips connecting with it before he began to suck harshly.

By then you found your eyes closed, your head thrown back against the wall, and one hand curled in his hair while the other scratched feebly at the wall. You could barely hold yourself up for all the sheer ecstasy he provided, and your hips attempted to stutter towards him occasionally as you chanted his name over and over.

And you would have thrusted your hips at him too, were it not for the strong grip he had on either hip bone. Pressing you against the wall, nearly too roughly.

With such restricted movement on your end with a rampant rain of pleasure coming from Gabriel’s lips, you found the edge approaching surprisingly soon. The muscles in your stomach and the curling of your toes warning sign that you wouldn’t last.

The best you could do as the archangel moved his lips back down to your sex before pressing deep inside of you folds, was tug at his hair and moan his name loudly as a warning that you were going to come soon.

Unfortunately he pulled back.

Finally you opened your eyes and dropped your head down to look at Gabriel in sudden shock that he had stopped. He was looking up at you already. Licking his lips of your secretions. His hair was a mess, and his pupils were dilated fully. The way he looked at you was predatory, as if he planned on eating you alive. 

You were so lost in passion, that even if the meaning was literal you would have allowed him to do it.

“Sugar, you taste like the finest candy in the world.” His voice was low and completely erotic, you could have collapsed then and there were it not for the hands still on your hips.

Gabriel rose then. Coming face to face with you he kissed you once more. It was nothing but open mouthed passion, you could taste yourself on him and moaned at the erotic-ness of your situation.

_ They don’t call him Mr. Casa Erotica for no reason… _

You found yourself now moving back to Gabriel’s bed. A far more comfortable version of those everywhere else in the bunker, no doubt modified by it’s archangelic residence; who was currently escorting you to the bed.

Gabriel lay you upon the bed first, crawling astride you and escorting the both of you up the bed in a chase of passion. And once you had met your destination at the head of the bed you wrapped your legs around his waist, drawing him down against you as you ground against him. Both of you softly groaned at the friction.

He was hard, there was no doubt about that. And as you continued your rotating movements he buried his head in your neck and groaned softly, leaving a couple of small kisses there. You grinned at your small victory, the idea of bringing an archangel to such sounds with little ministrations made you strangely proud of yourself.

“Someones eager.” He groaned and you continued to press yourself desperately against him. However the denim of his jeans still inhibited the actions you wanted to take, much to your chagrin. He simply chuckled softly, kissing you again before he spoke, “as much as I want to get this show on the road, there’s an important step we’ve yet to take.”

Oh, of course. You stopped your ministrations but kept your legs wrapped around his waist. Gabriel rose up so he now rested on his knees. And for a moment you were both caught up in a staring contest, despite your situation.

This didn’t last for long. Gabriel closed his eyes and scrunched up his nose a little. There was a humming sound, and then suddenly a brilliant golden, nearly white light forced you to close your eyes. You kept them closed until the light died down to a more dull glow, then you finally opened them.

_ Holy fucking archangel. Literally. _

The sight you were greeted with when you opened your eyes was magnificent. What Gabriel had brought forth were a pair of golden wings. Splayed out proudly behind him as he appeared to stretch the appendages and then relax. The golden tips coming down to rest at your sides. You realised with their closeness that simply calling them gold was not a fair description of their true beauty.

There was a general theme of colours. Various golden hues, ranging from bright yellows to dark browns and burnt oranges. All together making a beautiful collection of gold, so that when you held your hand up it was covered in various brightnesses of golden light. Some parts dark or some bright as the perfect midday sun that you hadn’t seen in so long.

You were so caught up in admiring the beautiful and varying feathers that you had completely forgotten your situation. But it was quickly remembered as Gabriel grunted and gave a small shift of his hips against your own, and suddenly you fell back to Earth at an alarming rate.

And your landing was enough to get another buried-confession out of you.

“I love you.”

You didn’t realise at first what you had said until Gabriel’s expression morphed into one of shock. And all at once the wonderful feeling you had building inside of you shattered to pieces that stabbed you in the gut. You froze. You wanted to take it all back. But instead you lay where you were, silent and stiff.

“Really?” Gabriel asked you softly. His voice was still a little harsh around the edges, but he sounded genuine enough to make you cry. “Do you really love me, _____?”

The hope in his voice as he asked you was incredibly unexpected, so for a moment you continued to stare up at the archangel, jaw slack in wonder. Did he? Did he love you to? Were all your stupid fantasies no longer fantasies? “Yes, I’m sorry.”

“Woah, hey. What the heck are you sorry for sweet-cheeks?” He asked, a familiar glint of happiness and mischief returning to his eyes. He lent down once more, pressing his lips to yours in a much sweeter kiss than you had so far gleaned from the archangel. “Y’know, I love you too.”

For a moment you forgot to breathe in sheer joy, and it wasn’t until Gabriel’s quiet reminder of “breathe, sugar,” that you finally drew in a long gasp of breath. He really loved you back! He really really loved you.

Gabriel, the archangel, loved little old librarian you.

That passion you had felt earlier was now back in your system, and at full throttle. You reached forward and grabbed Gabriel by the back of the neck, pulling him down entirely so that you were now caged beneath him, wings tickling your sides as you ground against him once more. He groaned and reciprocated. And then it was all on once more.

With a flick of his fingers you knew his pants and boxers were gone, the skin on skin contact was suddenly driving you absolutely wild as he repositioned himself above you so that he had more leverage to move himself inside of you. Wings shuffling with him, now flaring up over head so you were shrouded in a brilliant golden curtain of light.

You weren’t sure what to expect as he pushed inside of you. Gabriel went slowly of course, making sure you felt every inch of his girth, as well as keeping you comfortable.

At first it felt a bit uncomfortable. But with quiet reassurances from Gabriel he was soon buried within you to the hilt, and the previously semi-unpleasant feeling melted into distinct pleasure. One that had you squeezing your legs around him tightly.

Both you and the archangel gasped at the small amount of friction, and you could tell that Gabriel struggled to hold back. When you looked to your side you could see how tense he looked. Back muscles taunt, wings quivering slightly at the intensity of it all. You couldn’t say you didn’t feel the same way.

“How you doin’ sugar?” He sounded strained, but all you could do was groan and clench your walls about his hard length as an answer. Gabriel gripped you around the waist with one hand to keep you steady and the other fell beside your head to keep himself up, and then he began to move.

It began slowly at first, you were still getting used to each and every unique and truly exquisite sensation. Coupled with the fact that Gabriel really loved you. Oh, he really did. Eternity with him would not be as lonely as you thought. But slowly he picked up speed, breaking you away from your thoughts of a much softer love than he was currently giving you.

A sudden particularly sharp thrust caused you to arch up and tighten your legs and sex about his member. He moaned and began to quicken his pace. What had once been a slow receding movement followed by a soft surge forwards now became a steady roll of Gabriel’s hips against yours. His wings quivered even more now, moving with the surge of his body easily.

You were both groaning together now, moans and calls of each others name sounding throughout the room as you gripped him tight. Legs wrapped around his. While one hand trailed down to his lower back, the other tangled itself within the archangels hair. He grunted slightly as you tugged, and you couldn’t help but smile at the noise.

Unable to couldn’t yourself, and as you knew that part of this process was ‘scenting’; you reached around the moving archangel, and grasped onto his wings. Squeezing where the large golden appendages protruded from his back.

Gabriel lost it then, the sensation was obviously enough to promote a new and far rougher rhythm than you were expecting. With a growl he shot forwards. Bringing an equally as loud sound from your own lips. And then the new pace was set.

It was rough and fast. You supposed, in hindsight, the grip you had on his wings the entire time didn’t help. But you couldn’t say you didn’t enjoy it thoroughly. And as it continued both of your moans became a choir of passion. Echoing about the room along with the slap of skin against skin and the occasional call of each others names.

It wasn’t long after that your releases came. You first, and a few moments after Gabriel reached down with the hand previously gripping your waist tightly, to rub his index finger against you clitoris. You clenched tightly around him and practically shouted his name. Shortly afterwards and likely due to the vice grip your sex had around his length, he came hard and hot. His own shouts of your name joining your hoarse voice

After you had worked through both your orgasms, and Gabriel had finally pulled out you both rested your heads together. Your heavy breathing now the only sound in the room (as the archangel never took a breath). You knew that this was certainly not the end of your escapades together. In the long run and also as part of the bonding process. But you also knew there was a far more important step you needed to go through with.

“I love you, _____.” Gabriel spoke softly, bringing one hand up to clutch yours as the other kept him steady above you. You gripped his hand back, a soft smile on your face.

“I love you too, Gabriel.” The archangel grinned, and then detangled his hand from yours, bringing it between your chests. You stared at him, gazing into his golden-whiskey eyes as he began the process.

It hurt, there was no doubt about that. But the pain was quick, and receded into a far better sensation. One that warmed your entire being from the inside. It felt familiar, as if someone you loved was now with you, but closer than that. So much better than simply being next to them it was…

_ Unexplainable. _

You had never believed in miracles, same way you never believed in angels, Up until recently. And now you believed in miracles. Gabriel, the archangel, was your miracle. And your angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, leave a note telling me what you fancy coming next.


	3. Romance and the Winchesters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Y/N, how much of that book did you read?” He asks and you immediately reply, “Cover to cover.” He quirks a brow and you suddenly remember, “well, except for the chapter that listed all the things soul bonding would change about… existence in general. But I felt like things couldn’t really get any crazier? No, uh-”
> 
> “I think crazier is a good word for it.” Gabriel notes and you nod.

_ “Oh c’mon Gabe! You’re totally cheating with your angel mojo or whatever.” You chided the archangel sitting across from you playfully, giving him a soft punch from where you sat. _

_ “Am not. You’re just not very good at poker sweetheart. C’mon, pay up!” _

_ You looked down at your large pile of various sweets and candy bars with a sad sigh. Gabriel was right, you were terrible and the game, your poker face totally sucked as well. The archangel had won, fair and square. But you didn’t want to lose your stash… _

_ “Well…” _

_ In your peripheral you saw Gabriel make a gesture suggesting you’d best slide over the goods, and you sighed. There was nothing you could do, in your few weeks in the bunker you had figured that archangel definitely trumped boring old librarian. _

_ You made the move to push the candy over just as he spoke again. _

_ “I mean, unless you want to pay in other ways…” _

_ You looked up with brows furrowed and mouth slightly ajar, but before you had time to ask what ‘other ways’ meant, and whether it had anything to with your infatuation with the archangel, Dean interrupted in classic Winchester fashion. _

_ “You kids having fun?”  _

_ Disappointed, you turned your gaze down to your pile of treats. You would never find out what Gabriel meant, not that it mattered anyway. Why would an archangel have any interest in you? You felt sub-par even by humans standards. To Gabriel you must have been nothing. Nothing but someone to play games with. _

_ “Just playing some good ol’ poker Deano. Wanna join, I’m sure _____ here wouldn’t mind?” _

_ He turned his head towards you in question, seemingly having forgotten everything that happened before. With the sinking of your heart you decided it would just be best for you to retire to your room and accept your losses. Be it in poker or with the gorgeous archangel who would never return your feelings for him. _

“Actually I was covering for myself.” A voice stops you and brings sudden clarity to you. Okay, so, this is totally a dream. Oh, hey were you lucid dreaming? You had a friend tell you all about that once and you thought it was fake. “You’re not lucid dreaming, sweetheart. But I promise you that’s a real thing.”   
  
You turned around and sat firmly back down from the seat you were leaving after your defeat by the archangel Gabriel, who appeared to be addressing you directly now while the rest of the dream played out as normal, Dean was busy looking over his cards while you furrowed your brow at dream-Gabriel.

“Cool, so I’m either hallucinating or comatose.” You weren’t sure which was worse, the archangel looked smugly at you.   
  
“I know I’m that good but, no. You’re just plain dreaming, I just thought I’d intrude.”

You tilt your head and Gabriel grins at you waiting patiently for the realisation that suddenly takes you by the hand and head. You were Gabe’s bonded, and he genuinely was in love with you and you would finally be able to stop eating 3 Vitamin D capsules a day!

“Oh,” you sit back and grin to yourself before sitting up straight and glaring at Gabriel. “You’re in my head!” You point at him and he raises his hand in mock surrender.  
  
“I know, I’m sorry. I kind of don’t get a hell of a lot of choice sweetness.” He sounds genuinely remorseful. Suddenly the scene changes completely and you’re sitting opposite Gabriel at one of the tables in the bunker. “Dean’s poker face was putting me off.”  
  
You sigh, “yeah how do you think he wins at poker all the time.”

Gabriel laughs at you know you couldn’t feel this warm at any other sound, he takes your hand in his and your hands melt into his (not literally, though you’re sure you’ve had that dream).

“_____, how much of that book did you read?” He asks and you immediately reply, “Cover to cover.”   
  
He quirks a brow and you suddenly remember, “well, except for the chapter that listed all the things soul bonding would change about… existence in general. But I felt like things couldn’t really get any crazier? No, uh-”   
  
“I think crazier is a good word for it.” Gabriel notes and you nod.   
  
“And, I guess dream sharing was one of those things I skipped over huh?” He nods and you shrug, “so what’s the deal with that huh? Like, you’re like my cooler, waaaay more feathery dream catcher?” You grin at him and he smiles softly.   
  
“Kind of, cupcake. It’s more like… You know when you go to the theatre room to do research and me or Cassie are in there watching a film?”

You nod. It didn’t bother you much unless it was just you and Castiel. He asked a great deal of questions and you just couldn’t answer all of them, especially ones you knew were answered later in the film. You could never watch Inception or The Prestige again thanks to Cas.   
  
“Well, think of it like that but in my head.” He finishes and you furrow your brow.   
  
“Christ, isn’t that inconvenient?” You ask and he shakes his head. You expect him to say something sweet about it ‘never being an inconvenience when it’s you, cupcake’, but instead:   
  
“Your dreams only last a few minutes, cupcake. It’s just a bit strange, like watching twenty movies a night on fast forward.” You nod, sure, made sense, “but I don’t dream, so I thought it would be nice to experience one, especially when it’s yours.”

You smile at him across the table for a moment before jumping as the scene changes again. This time, you’re alone and not dressed as comfortably as before. The entire scene looks like something out of a porn movie, lingere, a big heart shaped-rose petal covered bed, candles…   
  
_ Knock knock. _

You roll your eyes but smile, “Gabriel, come on.”

_ Knock knock. _

“Alright, alright, I’m coming.”

You approach the wooden door the knocking is coming from and open it nice and slowly hoping for a sweet reveal for your new lover but, no one is there.   
  
_ Knock knock. _ __   
__   
_ Knock knock. _ __   
__   
_ Knock beep _ __   
__   
_ Beep beep _ __   
__   
_ BEEP BEEP! _ __   
__   
“Oh, fucking hell.” You drawl and drag yourself over Gabriel towards your alarm clock, slapping it a few times before the beeping stops. Gabriel drapes his arms across your back and starts drawing patterns on your bare skin. Unlike dream you, reality you aches: your legs especially are sore and even your lips hurt from the night before. You turn your head to look back at Gabriel who only smiles at you dreamily. God you wanted to kiss him but also…   
  
“I’m going to have to teach you how alarms work.”

 

\--

 

“This is ridiculous.”

“This is open, honest. This is how functional siblings operate.”

“I love you, but that was a total dig.”   
  
You sigh at Gabriel and run your hands down his arms until you’re holding hands.   
  
“_____, it hasn’t even been 24 hours, Sam will try to kill me, and Dean won’t acknowledge my existence ever again! Who knows how Castiel will react, Dad knows he sees you as more of a sibling than he’ll ever see me.” He doesn’t actually sounds angry, just scared. Good lord Gabriel was scared of everyone's reaction to the night previous. That was really, sweet? Maybe slightly self-serving but still kind of sweet. He cared about keeping a relationship with you.

_ This is super weird _ , you briefly acknowledged. Your half-brothers were certainly going to see it from that perspective then over the fence some. Castiel: who knew what he would think, really. You barely knew what to think yourself but you knew that this was going to be long term even if it was just by contract, should Gabriel (God forbid) ever fall out of love with you.

“I can’t promise they’re not going to overreact, I mean this is insane, even to me. But they will calm down. They’re the Winchester’s, they’ve dealt with weirder.” You insisted before muttering, “I think?”

“So reassuring.”   
  
“Gabriel, do you love me?”

“Are my wings golden?” He retorted with a proud smile on his face and you rolled your eyes fondly. He was tricky, but you loved that about him. You loved him, and his crinkly, cheeky golden eyes.   
  
“Just say it.”   
  
Gabriel pulled you forward by your hands into a soft kiss, letting your hands go to wrap his own around you and pull you closer. You melted into the kiss alongside the sweet taste of honey and caramel the archangel was providing.   
  
“I’d better be having some kind of messed up fever dream right now because I know I did not just see that.” A stern voice interrupts. Gabriel stands back immediately as if saluting his superior officer and you grimace slightly.  _ Good. This was already going well. _   
  
“Tell me I didn’t see that.” Dean ordered. He looked like he had just gotten up, he was wearing his favourite ‘dead guy robe’ and his hair was spiked up from his morning shower. He leant against the wall like a disappointed parent. When you didn’t answer he looked back into the hallway he had just come from. You and Gabriel had been speaking in the kitchen and no doubt Dean had been hoping to get his lucky charms.   
  
“Sam!”   
  
Silence, Dean doesn’t turn back around and you glance at Gabriel who suddenly looks more relaxed than you. You tilt your head at him and he leans down to whisper in your ear.   
  
“They’re far more scary in theory. Dad and Mom-chester can’t touch this bad boy.”   
  
“You refuse to play poker with money because you’re against gambling, bad boy.”

“Hey, I’ve killed…”

“Sammy! Get your ass here now!” Dean’s yelling breaks up yours and Gabriel’s banter and soon enough the familiar clod of the freshly awoken sam-squatch approaches. He looks worse for wear than any of you, and you know your night had been far more strenuous than his.

“Dean, this had better be important-”   
  
“Oh relax Princess, you’re beautiful.” Dean nudges his brother lightly before striding forwards slowly until he stands about halfway between you and Sam. He glares at Gabriel who just smirks back at him and puffs out his chest.

“Gabriel was kissing _____.”

“And _____ was kissing back.” You retort and both Sam and Dean look at you with astonishment, “oh come on, you’re my brothers, not my parents. Actually it’s great that you’re both here, Gabriel and I bonded last night.”

Dean looks like he might explode while Sam just doesn’t appear to be processing anything. The youngest wanders over to the coffee machine and slouches against the bench, folding his arms while squinting over at you and Gabriel.   
  
“Listen, I get that sometimes cabin fever drives people to do crazy stuff, _____, I really get that. And I can respect a fling, or whatever this is. But do you really have to announce it as we ‘bonded’, or that you ‘bonded’ at all.” Dean obviously had stopped taking this seriously. Just a fling! God he was daft.   
  
“I can excuse Sleeping Beauty over there but Deano, really?” Gabriel speaks up in his usual sassy tone. “Let me explain this to you in layman's terms: me and _____ are now tied for life in an ancient angelic mating ritual. A) so that both of us can get a breath of fresh air, and B) because hmm, how do you say, we love each other? That cover it for you simpletons?”

Dean returns to looking like someone had just lit his fuse, while you can seen the cogs starting to turn in Sam’s head.   
  
“_____ tell me he’s fucking with us.” Dean demands, stepping forward again. You put up a hand and grab Gabriel’s with your other.   
  
“Okay cowboy, the rodeo is full.” Dean makes a grossed out face and you realise exactly how that sounded. You try your best to usher that moment past. “It’s true Dean.”

“There’s gotta be a way to undo it, right?” Sam asks, clarity now returned to his voice. He laughs slightly. “I mean, at some point _____ regret is going to kick in. This is  _ Gabriel  _ we’re talking about.”

You roll your eyes and Gabriel squeezes your hand. You can tell he’s about to defend himself and the situation at hand but you speak up first.

“Whether I regret my decision, and whether there’s an out is none of your business. You’re my brothers. You don’t have to like the decisions I make, but some support would be nice.” You snap and Sam looks like he’s about to interject with some sibling protection bull, “and maybe it’s time you stopped this whole ‘Gabriel’s the worst thing on this planet’ act, as well. He helped you guys, on multiple occasions, and don’t-”

You’re interrupted by the sound of wings followed by the sudden yelp of Castiel as he lands in the kitchen. You jump backwards in shock and Gabriel immediately has his hand on your shoulder. The tension immediately rises in the air and you can feel the archangels grip on you tighten slightly.

Castiel himself had backed up to the furtherest away wall in the kitchen. You’d never seen the angel like he was, slouched down with his head bowed low and his arms out in surrender towards Gabriel. Gabriel who was now edging around in front of you. Your brothers now stood together by the coffee machine having moved during the brief current ordeal.

“Gabriel. Forgive me I did not know.” Castiel speaks quietly and softly, the entire situation has you on edge, the way Gabriel stands so tall in front of you only adding to the tension.   
  
“Know what? What is going on?” You demand, no one speaks for a few moments before Castiel turns his head to look away from both yourself and Gabriel.   
  
“She does not know?” He asks, obviously directing the question at Gabriel, who immediately seems to bristle with anger and step forward. Lie a meek animal in a fight Castiel flees the scene with nothing but a brief apology and the sound of wings.

Your heart is beating in your ears at the event and Gabriel remains stood in front of you. No one moves to do anything and you’re terrified to ask about what just happened. Nobody speaks at all in the silence and you feel as if you can do nothing, but wait and see who makes the next move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back! i hope this is a nice surprise for those of you who have been waiting on a new instalment. the next one will be coming a lot quicker than this one that's for sure. i'm still not 100% certain where this is going but hey, it's been a fun ride so far.


	4. Explaination and Crystal-Cut Risk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I always felt a pull towards you, which isn’t surprising I mean you’re like the best cupcake in the whole damn shop sweetheart, the chef isn’t making more than one of you in his entire career. I never thought much of it, I was just so happy to find someone who could finally quell my sweet tooth.”
> 
> You could tell that this explanation was going to be long-winded and you didn’t think your poor brain could take any more emotions today, “Gabe please just tell me, in a sentence what is happening here? I’m terrified.”

“Dude what the fuck?”

Dean made the first move in the silent kitchen, only making a ripple on the surface of the tension that pervaded the room you were all in. You were too lost in your own mind to make any comments after Castiel had disappeared to demand what was going on as you would normally have done so.

_ You’ve got to be fucking kidding me, you thought to yourself as you entered the kitchen to find yet another standoff situation happening between the fridge and the coffee maker. It had been 3 days, and every day you came in to get your damn morning drink they were here, glaring at each other from across the room. _ __   
_   
_ __ “Okay, so what the fuck is going on between you two?” You stomped into the kitchen, breaking the obviously very tense moment between Dean and Gabriel as both eyes fell on you. Neither of them answered so you stopped in between the two of them and looked from one to the other demanding an answer.

_ Still, silence. This was fucking ridiculous. Archangel or no. Winchester or no. You were not losing the only time of day you felt semi-normal to the two of them lurking around each other with their petty snares and old business. You turned to Gabriel first, assuming he would be a lot more reasonable than your oldest half-brother. _ __   
_   
_ __ “Listen, I get that he’s a stubborn asshole who needs to un-clench every now and then but can you just be… not petty?” He only shrugs slightly in response and you roll your eyes and turn to look at Dean. “Seriously, I get up every morning and come here to get my coffee because it’s the only time of day that feels like my old life used to and now you two are ruining it by threatening each other with rulers.”

_ Dean puffs out his chest and you can see a response forming on his lips but you point at him. “I’m allowed to be demanding, I’m your little sister and your fucking prisoner.” You feel alive with the energy of rage but the lack of coffee is getting to you. “You know what, I don’t care what this is about anymore, I hear the laundry is free go and glare deeply into each other's eyes amongst Sam’s huge shirts.” _

“Is Cas okay? What did you do to him?”

Dean breaks you out of your moment and suddenly everything hits you head on. You grab Gabriel’s arm and turn him to face you, he doesn’t resist and when you look at him he looks kind of blank.

“Gabriel, what the hell?” There’s a beat or two before the archangel seems to snap back into reality and he looks terrified which immediately sets you on edge. You’d never seen him scared, the closest he’d come was the time you were beating him at poker, and that was nothing on his current expression. Or the vibe, in fact. It was insane, like a chill was running through you except you knew it was him. Gabriel was connected to you in so many different ways and this was one of them. You felt his fear.

“Are you okay?” You ask softly, squeezing his arm with all the reassurance you could muster.

Dean stepped forwards.  
  
“Like hell he’s okay.” Big brother mode activated. You look over Gabriel’s shoulder at Dean and glare at him.

“Not now.”   
  
“Yes now.”

The world changed very quickly and you felt like you had just been riding that ride at the carnival that spun you around while you were stuck against a wall from the momentum. You nearly collapsed on the landing but Gabriel caught you in his arms and had you sit down on a dusty couch you didn’t recognise. He knelt in front of you while you rested your head on his shoulder. You had never flown before, it had been offered to you by Gabriel before, and Castiel had made an attempt once or twice but you always refused. It was sickening, you felt like your stomach was still in the kitchen with Sam and Dean while you were here.   
  
Wherever here was.   
  
“You’re okay. You’re okay.” Gabriel soothed, rubbing your back in small circles. “I’m sorry. It was necessary.”

You felt like screaming at him but were worried you might be sick if you so much as spoke to him. Slowly you tilted your head up to look at him and you knew from his expression he could tell you were confused and angry and upset at the situation that was unfolding.

“I didn’t know.” He whispered, sounding desperate and confused himself. You felt his fingers tap your forehead softly and the dizziness you felt suddenly vanished. The confusion remained and held steady, especially with the archangels cryptic words.

“You didn’t know what?” You demanded, still in a quiet tone for this time you were worried you might cry. You felt so overwhelmed. “What did Castiel mean: ‘She doesn’t know?’. What don’t I know Gabriel?”

He looked like he might cry and you felt suddenly quite taken aback by the change in the usually confident archangel.   
  
“I always felt a pull towards you, which isn’t surprising I mean you’re like the best cupcake in the whole damn shop sweetheart, the chef isn’t making more than one of you in his entire career. I never thought much of it, I was just so happy to find someone who could finally quell my sweet tooth.”

You could tell that this explanation was going to be long-winded and you didn’t think your poor brain could take any more emotions today, “Gabe please just tell me, in a sentence what is happening here? I’m terrified.”

He swallowed heavily and for a moment the room was silent. Whatever room you were in, anyway. That was another thing you really needed to know but it wasn’t really priority number one right now.   
  
“You’re my soul mate _____.”

You looked at him blankly. You didn’t even attempt to process what he had just said, it felt like your brain had just shut down completely as he had spoken those few words.

“Uh…” Nope, nothing. There was nothing happening in your brain right now. “What?”

“Do you want the whole story now?”

“Go ahead Bob Saget.”

Gabriel smiled softly, obviously reassured that you still retained your sense of humor. He moved to sit next to you on the dusty couch, brushing it off before simply giving up and snapping his fingers. The entire room felt alive now, like the meeting room for a bunch of 1920’s mobsters: all velvet, mahogany and crystal-cut glass.   
  
The archangel sat next to you now properly and invited you to rest against him, you welcomed the invitation, and settled for listening rather than even trying to process the situation.

“I know that it seems like something of, popular myth or something but soul mates are a real thing. Like your classic, cheesy match made in Heaven kind of stuff, y’know? Except not really, I think you humans really mixed your metaphors there, matches made in Heaven are actually usually only made to make sure important people are born from specific bloodlines.” Gabriel chuckled lightly, “that’s a whole other biscuit. Anyway, soul mates are kind of like… they’re like prophets, I guess. Rare, and you could have one and never know it your entire life. Even I don’t know how soul mates are chosen, nor prophets actually.”

There was a beat and you were glad for the time to allow the information to settle in. In the meanwhile Gabriel had begun playing with your hair, twiddling and twirling it softly between his fingers.   
  
“Soul mates don’t really serve a purpose in the grand scheme of things except for happiness. Rare pairings that are made for no reason other than joy, which I guess was pretty cool of Dad to do given his track record.”

“And I’m your soulmate?” You interrupted, the information finally starting to get the cogs in your brain ticking again. “What does Castiel have to do with that then?”

Gabriel tensed slightly and then sighed, “it’s kind of archaic, and really stupid actually. The whole alpha threatening alpha thing comes into play, especially with angels.” He sounds ashamed to admit it.  
  
“So you considered Castiel a threat?” You ask before sitting up to look at him, “hang on? You’re telling me I’m not the alpha?” You demand and he laughs.  
  
“I’ve never considered us as anything but on the same level. But you don’t have wings sugar. With angels it comes down to base instinct. As soon as I realised Castiel felt like a threat to me I knew that what I feel for you goes a running leap above love.”

You nodded and settled your head back down again. This was going to be a lot to explain to the Winchesters. Gah, you thought it was going to be a problem when you were just bonded with the archangel. Now you’re like, written to be with him in God’s own diary. Speaking of things that needed explaining.   
  
“Where are we?” You ask looking around the room. It’s massive, about as big as the Bunker’s main entrance room. Central sits a great dark table with chairs seated all around it, and on the edges are various couches and side tables, one of which you are seated upon with Gabriel.   
  
“We’re still in the bunker. Another hidden room, I’m thinking a super secret meeting room. Winchester’s and their boyfriend don’t know about it, but I come here sometimes to think. Cool huh?” He seems enthusiastic about his clubhouse and it’s endearing but it raises a question.   
  
“Why didn’t you just take us out of the bunker? Wasn’t the original point of bonding so we could go outside and get bronzed?” You ask and you hear him audibly gulp. You sit up and look at him, he looks worried.   
  
“That’s the other thing about being soul mates, _____. You’re…  **we’re** now even more at risk than before. The angels wouldn’t have cared for an archangels bonded, the risks outweighed the benefits of going anywhere near you.” You nodded, following him along so far. “But my soulmate, honey they know I would do anything to keep you safe. If they get their hands on you now they can make me do anything.”

The new reality of the situation sets in for you as you realise you’re now in for a long ride before you get to see the sun again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a small chapter to lead onto some bigger things. if you want to see something in this story in the future drop me a comment and i'll see what i can do.


	5. Archangels and the Road to Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Whatever, Woe-chester. There’s only one real way to get us back onto the beach and it’s not going to be fun, or easy, or necessarily possible.” Gabriel paused as if for dramatic effect and immediately Sam took the bait.
> 
> “Okay so, what’s the plan then?”
> 
> You looked back to Gabriel, curiosity successfully piqued.
> 
> “We’re gonna reset Heaven boys.”

“This just keeps getting better and better.”

“Like you boys have never dug yourselves a canyon with a popsicle stick.”

“What’s that supposed to mean!?”

You lean back in your chair and shrug nonchalantly. You don’t actually know what the fuck you're talking about, but Dean seems frustrated and that's what's important to you right now.

Mostly because it was distracting you from how completely fucked you were. But those were minor details.

“Have you thought about providing a solution to this problem, instead of just criticising me?” You ask, and Dean has the audacity to look offended before looking at Sam as if to say:  _ Is she really serious right now? _ You could have stood up and fought him on the spot, but you were working incredibly hard on maintaining an unperturbed look.

Gabriel had yet to weigh in on the discussion. After he revealed the true nature of your ethereal bond you had demanded he bring you back to have an actual conversation with the Winchester’s - but mostly Dean - about the current circumstances. You thought they deserved to know what was going on. The second you had corralled everyone into a room together (minus Castiel, of course) it had pretty much turned into a verbal cage fight between yourself and the older Winchester, who was always terrible at keeping his opinions to himself. Sam had occasionally butt in as a mediator, and your angelic-  _ archangelic  _ soulmate had sat quietly beside you with one hand over yours on the table. Not that it was a problem, you were glad he was wise enough to stay out of the current conversation, although that was the wrong word to describe the  _ vibrant discussion  _ you and Dean were having.

“I mean  _ what the fuck  _ is your problem, anyway? Clearly the whole me and Gabriel thing was unavoidable,” you gave Dean a  _ duh _ look, then went on, “and it’s not like there’s really any more problems being added to  _ my _ \- not  _ your _ \- plate.” You reminded him, firmly believing he sometimes forgot that they were your issues to deal with, and not his.

“The only thing that changed today is that  _ maybe _ you and Sam will have to deal with being the third and fourth wheel sometimes.” You finished and Dean gave you a sour, utterly childish look that very obviously had defeat written all over it. Sam was nodding to himself where he sat, and Gabriel gave your hand a squeeze. You looked back to him with a light smile and the archangel leant over to you.

“Wreckt’” He whispered and you chuckled in response to his childish but sweet reaction.

“So what do we do?” Sam finally took the initiative to take the conversation somewhere useful, and you decided you’d exercised your right to freedom of speech more than enough for the day. You also truly had no fucking clue what to do about the situation.

“Yeah, well, I know you guys were getting used to your little holiday zone-” The conversation appeared to have inverted itself to one between Gabriel and Sam, although Dean didn’t seem to mind poking his nose in where it clearly didn’t belong.

“We’re not-”

“Whatever, Woe-chester. There’s only one real way to get us back onto the beach and it’s not going to be fun, or easy, or necessarily possible.” Gabriel paused as if for dramatic effect and immediately Sam took the bait.

“Okay so, what’s the plan then?”

You looked back to Gabriel, curiosity successfully piqued.

“We’re gonna reset Heaven boys.”

 

\--

 

As it turns out what Gabriel meant by reset Heaven was to essentially make it go back to the time before the Winchester’s went and screwed the place up, maybe even before that when the archangels were a big happy family: although Gabriel seemed to joke about that happening rather than include it seriously in the big plan. The plan itself - when drawn up by Gabriel on a big white-board he’d poofed up out of nowhere - looked like the Amazon river. There was a basic outline to it, but a lot had to happen to reach paradise. 

The entire thing felt so daunting to you, you weren’t accustomed to trying to fix universal fuck-ups: you’d only ever made one and the solution had literally been to hide from the fuck-up in the bunker. Although apparently the switch you had pulled would greatly help with your plan, in fact what you had done would ‘literally repair all the damage these bone-heads have caused’ according to Gabriel. You supposed this notion was meant to ease your conscience but if anything you felt more stressed knowing all the trouble you were going to have to go through to actually really fix everything. Was it worth it?  _ Of course it is, your soulmate is alive and well, and you’re going to save the universe! _

The Winchester’s and Gabriel seemed more than prepared to take on the task at hand. Dean seemed keen to basically do everything at once. Sam went the opposite direction and practically begged for more planning and preparation time. But Gabriel immediately circled one of the first lines running alongside the ‘Road to Paradise’.

“We’re going to get Michael out of the cage.”

The Winchester’s just looked blankly at Gabriel and you sat behind him on a chair not even bothering to consider how major an event that would be.

“You get that Lucifer is in there as well?” Dean asked, huffing out a shaky chuckle. “We did tell you we didn’t get to uh… avenge your death by shiv-ing his ass too.”

You knew the story well, and could feel the tension building in Gabriel. Or perhaps that was frustration. Both maybe? You would have to do some kind of sampler platter of emotions with him later, just to be sure.

“I’m old, not senile. We’re going to pull him out too.” He spoke as if it was the most obvious option there was and you shared confused looks with the Winchester’s.

“No offence but is pulling Satan from the pit where he belongs really a smart idea?” You questioned and Gabriel turned his head to look at you. He gave you a soft smile, ‘Do you trust me?’

“Caging him got us into this mess in the first place. I’d bet anything he’s willing to negotiate his way out of that dank hole in the ground. Win-win.” He spoke aloud and in your head at the same time, meaning you had to take a moment to separate the two sentences. “If not, I’m sure three archangels can hold him back long enough to find a permanent solution for our charming, incredibly problematic brother.”

You were new to this whole telepathic conversation thing: _ Usually,  _ you thought to yourself assuming he would just pick up on your thought. At the same time you heard Sam speak up. “Three?”

It hit you then that Gabriel had said three archangels and not just two.

“Oh, yeah. Forgot to mention: while we go down and collect tweedledum and tweedledee, Cassie and _____ are going to summon the ninja turtle.” Now you were really confused. Every time Gabriel spoke more questions popped up like weeds, he looked back at you again and raised his brows, “assuming the magic switch you flipped wasn’t biased towards the gorgeous archangels.”

_Of course_. The switch! That really important event in your life that you were currently working to fix.  _ Fucking dumbass. _ That still didn’t explain why Castiel would be helping you while Gabriel waltzed into harm's way.

“Why is Castiel staying with me while you go down to the tight rope walk?” You asked, tilting your head at Gabriel who had turned fully to face you while leaning against the table the Winchester’s were both sat at. “Can’t you and Castiel switch? He could barely go near me without the two of you entering a standoff, and I’m not comfortable with my soulmate going to pick up his two oldest brothers, who  _ probably  _ aren’t your biggest fans.”

Gabriel grimaced and dropped his head for a moment before lifting it as he spoke to you. “The standoff thing was unexpected but it’s solvable.” He rubbed his neck. “As for the whole _me going to rescue my haters_ thing, they probably dislike Castiel a lot more than me. At least if I’m there I can get them to understand the situation.”

The flap of wings announced Castiel’s presence. He sat in a chair next to Dean across the table from you and Gabriel. He still looked a bit tense but he didn’t seem as bad as the earlier kitchen-experience.

“I don’t think Raphael likes me any more than Michael or Lucifer do.” He added in his usual gruff voice. He’d obviously been listening in and no one questioned his sudden appearance.  _ This is my life. _

“Well you did kill him so that’s fully understandable, but Raffers is a total sucker for the whole soulmates theory.” Gabriel half joked, Castiel looked - as per usual - completely unamused. The archangel sighed, “you can trap him in holy fire until I get back.”

Castiel accepted the idea and there was a long silence in the bunker. _This is terrifying, completely and utterly, shit-your-pants scary._ Not even 24 hours ago had you and Gabriel bonded, and only just an hour ago had you learnt that he was your soulmate. And now you, your half-brothers, your soulmate and a renegade angel were going to attempt to pull off an insane plan to fix the world just so that you could go outside without the god-squad coming for your ass so hard you bleed feathers. You didn’t even know what to feel except terror and the deep and yearning need to just curl up into your bed with Gabriel and enjoy at least an hour with him not worrying about your now cloudy future.

Dean stood up from his chair, “congrats kiddo, you’re gonna save the world.” He addessed you as he spoke.

You nodded to yourself as everyone but you and Gabriel followed Dean out of the room. You knew they were going to get ready to do what they had to do in the coming hours. There would be no last call on what you currently called normality. In the next hour Sam, Dean and Gabriel would be in hell, and you and Castiel would be summoning and trapping an archangel.

“I wish we could.” Gabriel seemed to know what you were thinking… actually he probably literally knew what you were thinking, and it was an oddly comforting invasion of your privacy.

“The sooner it’s over I suppose.” You replied and Gabriel approached you, kneeling down beside you. Slightly calloused but soft hands framed your cheeks nicely and you closed your eyes, relaxing into his touch. Your foreheads knocked together and you were close enough to breathe in what were surely unnecessary breaths.

“When I get back I promise we can spend the night together.” You smiled at his promise. “Alone.” Gabriel added and kissed you, thin lips pressing just lighting but with heavy passion against yours. You wanted more but knew you couldn’t have it.

“I’m sorry.” It seemed like a necessary thing to say and you expected a dismissal from Gabriel.

“It’s okay. I love you.”

You couldn’t have asked for a better and more reassuring reply. You reacted with another kiss, pressing harder and more desperately against him this time, Gabriel did the same.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally have a clear cut plan in mind for where this story is going, thank god. Not sure how many chapters yet though. Thanks for sticking with me through these few set-up chapters I promise it's about to get meaty.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't worked on this one in forever but I still love it and promise to not leave it alone forever. Leave a comment if you want me to include something specific in chapter 3.


End file.
